PROJECT SUMMARY Pediatric dermatology is a relatively young specialty that has lacked robust data about the natural history and long-term outcomes of skin disorders that begin in infancy and childhood. In addition, evidence-based guidelines of care, standardized treatment protocols, and FDA- approved therapies for the majority of pediatric dermatologic disorders are sparse. The Pediatric Dermatology Research Alliance (PeDRA) was founded in 2012 to address these crucial yet unmet needs. PeDRA's primary mission is to promote and facilitate high-quality collaborative research in pediatric dermatology by creating and sustaining multi-site research networks. The long-term goal of PeDRA is to leverage such research to improve the health outcomes of children with skin disorders. Annual conferences have been integral to the success of PeDRA, providing a forum for educating investigators, identifying and prioritizing research needs and opportunities, and developing and initiating innovative projects. A combination of didactic lectures, expert-led interactive discussions, panel and poster sessions, and disease-focused small-group sessions are the foundation of PeDRA's meetings. This proposal is for four annual meetings from 2017 to 2020 with the following aims: 1) Provide education and mentorship to new and established pediatric dermatology investigators that attend to gaps and obstacles in research methodology, grant writing, and project management; 2) Advance existing research projects and develop new research priorities within PeDRA's five focus areas; and 3) Initiate research strategies and collaborative clinical studies that synchronize with organization-wide priorities. The expected outcome of these meetings will be productive interactions and partnerships that will enhance the productivity of clinical researchers in pediatric dermatology and lead to the conduct of impactful, high-quality studies. These activities will accelerate the pace of pediatric dermatology research, allowing clinicians to better understand, prevent and treat skin disease in children.